During an ultrasound imaging session, 3D/4D volumes may be acquired in order to enable viewing of desired anatomical features that may be obstructed or otherwise difficult to view in traditional 2D imaging. After generating a 3D volume of a desired anatomy, the volume may be aligned to a standard alignment to facilitate location of the desired anatomical features. However, such alignment procedures may be time consuming and may require a high level of experience with ultrasound imaging techniques and the anatomy being imaged.